Temptations
by Heyfunnygirl
Summary: Neji is in love; madly in love. And he knows that Ten Ten used to have a crush on him. But then he thinks again: Used to. But when he finds her diary, will he give into temptation? One-shot, NejiXTen


**Author's notes:** Second story this time it's a oneshot!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto or the characters; I own nothing but the story line.

**Storyline:** Neji is in love; madly in love. And he knows that Ten Ten used to have a crush on him. But then he thinks again: Used to. But when he finds her diary, will he give into temptation?

The water was scalding her porcelain skin, and was steaming up the glass in the shower. Her hair thrown everywhere.

A clunking sound rang through her ears.

Her ears shot up, someone had just dropped something heavy in the bath room. Quickly she turned the shower off. Then she wiped a bit of the steam- being careful not to step out she had no weapons in the shower- away so she had a clear view of outside. But she saw nothing; cautiously she slid the door across. And wrapped a towel around her and dried off. She quickly slung on a night dress. And picked up a kunai, the metal cold against her small hands. Then she opened the door slowly, only once again to find no one or nothing. She told herself,_ must have been my imagination. But then._

_Another Clunk._

There it was again, only it sounded more distant. She peered from the small window, and then she saw someone practicing a technique. She was on the first floor, so she jumped down out of sheer curiosity. It was Neji.

"Hi Neji." Ten Ten said it in the sweetest voice she could find. Neji looked around to see Ten Ten, with her hair down and wearing her pyjamas. Neji cocked an eyebrow, and she answered before he could even ask.

"Oh I was taking a shower, and heard a noise. And after I was going to go to bed."

Neji smiled then simply nodded. After he was done, they both lay down and watched the stars without saying a word until dawn.

* * *

"What do you mean you slept with Ten Ten?" Said the bushy haired boy.

He sighed. "I think your picturing something different... We sat and gazed at the stars. That's all."

Lee sat with the same expression on his face for 3 minutes. Until he finally said, "Ahhhhhh. I finally get it now, wait until Gui sensei hears about this!"

"But I don't think she likes me like I do her; I know she used to like me although I'm not sure how she feels now..."

After training- and talking- Neji went to the locker room and saw Ten Ten's bag lying open; with the edge of a diary poking out. _Okay this is a total set up. I bet she's testing one of her new traps on me._ But then Neji heard the humming of her in the shower. _It couldn't be that, she's having a shower; it won't hurt if I take just one peek inside._ Neji lifted the diary that had hearts all over it.

'_Page one.' Neji read to himself. 'Today Gui sensei put us through some crazy training, which included: Having to dodge blasts from a flame thrower, jumping off cliffs and more crazy stuff. And at the end he said the he was going to take us to a hot spring for all our efforts, when really it was a cold river. And he called that part endurance training! I have such a weird sensei!' _He thought, _Okay... That's not what I'm looking for..._

Ten minutes later he was at page 10 and he sees the neatest writing that was written with a fountain pen, he could just imagine her swan like hands writing all over the page. It was like a painting to him. He began to read... '_I just wish Neji would notice me, god I love him soooooooo much!'_ He thought, _This must have been from like three years ago, when we were all, what twelve and thirteen!_ He checked the date then thought again, _No way that is only from yesterday! So she still does like me..._ Neji thought something was strange and then he realised the humming had stopped. Ten Ten must be getting out any second now. Neji shoved the diary back into the bag and stood up from the small bench; so as not to look suspicious. Ten Ten walked out with only a small towel covering her up, which was almost falling off.

"Neji!" She said. His eyes widened for about a second and then he used his hand to cover eyes. He started to blush.

"What's the matter?"

"Y- your towel..." She looked down and it had slipped a bit, revealing half of her breast. She quickly slid it up her body, madly blushing, also as he.

"I'm covered, sorry..."

"It's fine. Really..."

* * *

Ten Ten started to write in her half filled diary:

_OH MY GOD! Neji saw me half naked! I was soooooooo embarrassed... And it seems so was he, tehe :p. _Ten Ten couldn't really think what else to write; more or less there wasn't really anything to say about the subject. So she closed up her diary.

She yawned, _I need to get to bed..._ she thought. She started to get ready for bed, first she removed her two buns, showing her long flowing brown hair. Then she stripped down to her partly sheer underwear. Just as she was about to remove it, she turned around to see Neji sitting on the window ledge, she fumbled to find the switch to her lamp, to confirm it. She was right. She grabbed her thin blanket and quickly threw around herself.

"N-Neji." She said blushing, "I'm sorry if I had of known sooner..." She trailed away.

"It's okay." He said softly.

She loved him, she truly did. So she thought to herself, _I want to let him know, now the chance._

"So is it okay is I do this?" She let the blanket drop. He didn't blush, clear indicator. _He must always of loved me..._ she thought. He let himself drop from the window sill, now in her room. She sat on the bed, and then he walked around to her. He pushed her down on to the bed and then placing himself on top of her. They kissed passionately, and then with his finger he traced a heart, starting on her stomach and ending just above her breasts.

Then he whispered into her ear, "I love you."


End file.
